When hanging items on a wall or other surface, it is well known that such items can become undesirably misaligned. Such misalignment can detract from the pleasure of viewing the item. Currently, a viewer is required to move the misaligned item manually. Without the use a level, a viewer may have to approach the item, realign it, and then move a distance away from the item to determine whether the item has been moved back to the desired orientation. The viewer may have to repeat this process numerous times in order to accurately move the item to the desired orientation. Moreover, such manual alignment can often spark controversy or disagreement between multiple viewers over whether the item has, in fact, been returned to proper alignment. Improved methods for aligning items hung on a wall or surface are, therefore, desirable.